My Doorbell
by Ana Hel Black
Summary: Merope Gaunt vivia uma existência sem esperanças, até que através do velho Vira-Tempo de Marvolo, ela viaja ao ano de 1991, onde conhece sua única amiga e aprende uma canção para as horas tristes...


Merope Gaunt vinha vindo pela estradinha que levava ao poço do Little Hangleton, era uma menininha mirrada e demasiado suja para os seus doze anos e muito estranha também. Ela passou pelas outras crianças, com um esboço de sorriso, mas as meninas simplesmente a ignoraram e seguiram o caminho do poço, balançando seus baldes. Não que Merope fosse ruim, mas só havia uma escola primária no raio de quilômetros, o que obrigava as crianças – as filhas do juiz, do médico, do dono da venda, do pedreiro e etcetera – a se misturarem. "Uma lástima" dizia a senhora Riddle e todos concordavam, mas a linha divisória tinha que ser traçada em algum lugar e foi traçada na "menina Gaunt". O que não era esforço nenhum, pois todos sabiam que a garota era filha do Marvolo Gaunt, o vagabundo da cidade. O "velho Gaunt" vivia de bicos, andando para cá para lá com o filho, Morfino ( "Esse mais louco ainda" diziam). Os dois discutiam e sibilavam o tempo todo, quando não começavam a esbravejar que eram os últimos da "nobre família" exibindo os últimos, e podres, dentes que lhes restavam. Ah, e o rapaz Morfino vivia bebendo e botando fogo nas caixas de correio.

Só que as críticas simplesmente resvalavam nos dois e quem sofria era a Merope, que ia para escola. Todo o santo dia ela ouvia comentários, a sua maioria vindos de Cecília Logan, do tipo "Seu pai maluco fala com as cobras, é Merope?" ou "Vocês não tem chuveiro em casa?" Isso quando não lhe faziam caretas ou simplesmente lhe ignoravam.

Mas Merope nem ligava, simplesmente sorria tolamente e continuava seu caminho. Se aborrecia, é claro, mas também sabia que se _ realmente _ quisesse poderia machucar Cecília de verdade!

É que a estranha menina Gaunt era uma bruxa, com poderes bem fraquinhos, diga-se, mas mesmo assim poderes que descendiam de uma família bruxa bastante nobre, por isso não se importava e sonhava que um dia alguém à sua altura viria lhe salvar. Imaginava um príncipe elegante, a cavalo, rico e bonito que a levaria pela mão para longe desse "povinho" de Little Hangleton (e para longe do pai e do irmão também). Um belo dia esse príncipe tomou forma humana, na pessoa de Tom Riddle, um ano mais velho, filho dos Riddle, os ricos senhores do povoado, a partir daí Merope caiu de amores pelo garoto e toda a vez que ele passava por ela, a garota deixava escapar um imperceptível suspiro. Parecia que ela nem notava que Tom vivia às voltas com Cecília Logan, os dois indo, rindo e vindo.

Merope entrou em casa, fraquejando sobre o peso do balde cheio d'gua. Chamou, a voz aguda:

- Pai?

Nada.

- Morfino?

Menos ainda.

O coração de Merope deu um salto. Não havia ninguém em casa, ou seja: estava sozinha!

Merope adorava ficar sozinha, não tinha que cozinhar, nem pegar água, nem varrer e todas essas coisas que fazia desde que sua mãe morrera de turbeculose, isso há uns sete anos atrás.

Saltitando pela sala suja, a garota arrancou os sapatos surrados e rodopiou até a cozinha; cantarolando foi até o próprio quarto, pegou uma boneca de pano muito velha e voltou pelo corredor. Deteve-se na porta do quarto de seu pai. Não podia entrar lá, nem para a faxina. Será que Marvolo demoraria a chegar? Era domingo... Com certeza estava em algum bico. Trêmula, a garota estendeu a mão para a porta e entrou. Lá estavam a cama velha, o colchão puído, o armário torto e... O baú de relíquias!

No baú eram guardadas as heranças de família, coisas muito valiosas e envoltas de magia, pois todo o resto a muito tinha sido penhorado. Não havia necessidade de chave, bastava ter sangue-puro para abrí-lo. Dito e feito: com uma agulha, Merope furou a ponta do dedo e deixou a gota de sangue cair sobre a fechadura. Com um estalo, a tranca foi desfeita.

* * *

_1991..._

Ginny Weasley ocupava-se em colher flores e passear pela colina próxima a sua casa. Pensava em seus irmãos: todos estavam em Hogwarts, agora só faltava ela, a "caçulinha". Rindo marotamente, Ginny jogou a cabeleira ruiva para trás, mas como tinha só dez anos, o gesto foi mais engraçado do que charmoso. Com mais risadinhas, Ginny lembrou daquele garoto na plataforma, o Harry Potter. Ela o admirava, por conta de tudo que já ouvira, mas havia também uma coisa... De alguma modo, depois que os olhos de ambos se encontraram, pensar em Harry a fazia querer parecer menos infantil, mais mocinha, mas é óbvio que ele nem tinha visto a ruiva, e nem ia ver. Sem entender o porque, Gina repentinamente sentiu-se amuada e tentou se distrair com as sinetas, umas florzinhas vermelhas muito ordinárias. Cantou baixinho, só para si:

_  
**Yeah, I'm thinkin' about my doorbell  
When ya gonna ring it, when ya gonna ring it  
Oh, well** _

- Ei! – Ginny parou a canção de repente, tinha ouvido alguém chorar. Era um choro tão fraquinho... A garota largou as florzinhas no chão e pôs-se a procurar, imaginando se alguma criança do vilarejo havia se perdido. Com os ouvidos atentos caminhou até a orla do bosque de pinheiros.

- Olá? – chamou, mas quem quer que fosse permaneceu em silêncio. Ginny achou melhor ir embora, já houvira falar de mendigos e bêbados escondidos por entre aquelas árvores. Ia se afastando quando topou com uma coisinha encolhida atrás de uma pedra. Era uma menina, só que tão magrinha e cinzenta que mais lembrava um ente mágico, uma fada do bosque.

- Oi!?

A garota lançou um olhar assustado à ruivinha e afundou o rosto nos braços. Ginny abaixou-se ao lado dela.

- Você se machucou?

Sem a olhar, a garotinha fez que não.

- Está perdida?

Ela confirmou.

- Você fala? Qual é o seu nome?

A menina ergueu o rosto lentamente e secou os enormes olhos cinzentos. Havia algo de muito belo nela, mas parecia irremediavelmente coberto por uma grossa camada de sujeira e descaso.

- Merope Gaunt – respondeu, num fio de voz.

- Sou Ginny Weasley... Ahn, de onde você veio?

- Little Hangleton – Merope respondeu, mexendo numa correntinha dourada pendurada no pescoço.

- Seu cabelo é bonito – disse Ginny brincando com uma mecha do cabelo de Merope. Já sabia o suficiente sobre ela, mesmo que nem imaginasse onde ficava Little Hangleton. Bastava o olhar para considerá-la uma nova amiga.

- O seu é mais, é ruivo!

As duas riram e Ginny voltou a fazer perguntas:

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Doze.

- Tenho dez – Ginny reparou que, apesar de ser mais velha, Merope não tinha "curvinhas" que nem ela. Afastou o pensamento e continuou a falar – Você brinca de boneca?

- Ah, claro... – Merope lembrou de sua boneca de pano velhíssima como o Tempo.

A ruiva estendeu a mão para Merope levantar-se, as duas se encararam por uns momentos e resolveram que eram de fato amigas.

Gina deixou a outra esperando na cerca da casa e em dois minutos voltou com as bonecas debaixo do braço. Merope sentiu-se um pouquinho melhor ao ver que as bonecas de Ginny eram, assim como a sua, muito simples, de pano, com cabelo de lã e olhos de botão. Rindo, as duas foram se sentar sob a sombra de uma macieira. Merope mal se lembrava da última vez que brincara com alguém, sua mãe ainda era viva.

- Qual vai ser o seu bebê? – perguntou Ginny, mostrando uma boneca com gordas tranças de lã cinzenta. A outra menina olhou para os três bonecos restantes e escolheu um com feições de um menino de cabelos negros. Pensou em Tom Riddle. Olhou para Ginny, as madeixas vermelhas caindo pelas costas. Tom iria gostar dela, mas jamais olharia para Merope.

- Você é muito bonita, Ginny!

- Ah... 'Tá, mas você também é.

- Sou nada...

- Claro que é! Aposto que tem namorado!

- É claro que n...

As duas se encararam, surpresas com o assunto discutido. Riram novamente. Merope apontou para a boneca que Ginny ninava:

- Ela tem nome?

- Tem. Merope Weasley Potter. E o seu?

Merope contemplou o boneco em seus braços.

- Tom Marvolo Riddle.

- Ei! Que nome legal! – Ginny jogou os cabelos para trás, gesto que pouco a pouco se tornava involuntário – Você queria ter um filho de verdade?

- Não sei. Creio que sim. – Merope pensou novamente em Tom. Ele _nunca _sequer lhe dissera "bom dia".

- Mas você _realmente_ tem um namorado? – a ruiva perguntou, meio ansiosa. Se Merope já tivesse um namorado, provavelmente aos doze, arrumasse um também.

- Não.

- Ah...

- Mas eu amo o Tom Riddle – Merope acrescentou, bem depressa – Você gosta de alguém?

- Do Harry Potter. Sabe quem é?

- Não.

Ginny riu e tratou de colocar a amiga a par da história sobre o garoto que vencera o malvado Lord das Trevas. Merope admirou-se muito e ficou imaginando de que ninho de cobras saira um vilão tão cruel.

- E como o Harry é? – perguntou Merope, imaginando um príncipe de contos de fada.

- Branquinho, olhos _bem_ verdes... E cabelos negros!

- Sério? O Tom é assim, só que tem lindos olhos negros!

E riram as duas. Despreocupadas. Era um momento de estar tudo bem.

- Quer ouvir uma música, Merope? Serve para nos fazer sorrir.

- Hum!?

_**Well with me and chipin' me and kisses?  
Not the man in my life I know  
And I been going to mystery misses  
I respect the art of the show  
Take back when you said little girl  
And while you're at it take yourself back too  
Woman whatcha gonna do now, whatcha gonna do about it** _

As duas meninas estavam deitadas no chão, observando as nuvens. O céu ficava cada vez mais nublado, um mar de algodão doce.

- O que aquela parece, Ginny?

- Um centauro. E a outra?

- Uma princesa mágica

- E aquela ali embaixo?

- Ah, parece... – Merope enrubesceu – Você sabe o que parece!

- Desculpa – Ginny também ficara muito vermelha – Você já aprendeu a letra da música?

- Já.

**_I'm thinkin' about my doorbell  
When ya gonna ring it, when ya gonna ring it  
Yeah, I been thinkin' about my doorbell_**

**_Oh, yeah_**

_**You don't seem to come around  
Point your finger and make a sound  
You don't seem to come around  
Not since I said you knocked it down?** _

Gina fez uma coroinha de sinetas para a sua boneca. A senhora Weasley chamava aquelas flores de "jezabéis do campo". A garota não entendera muito bem o que sua mãe quisera dizer, ao que seu irmão, Fred, explicou com um sorriso malvado "Dá em qualquer canto!", fazendo Ginny entendeu menos ainda. Principalmente o motivo de Fred ter sido surrado depois dele ter feito o comentário.

- A noiva está pronta? – perguntou Merope, apontando a boneca.

- Está! – respondeu Ginny colocando a bonequinha ao lado do boneco de cabelo negro. Merope ajoelhou e juntou as palmas da mão, como numa igreja. A ruiva imitou voz de padre:

- Declaro Tom e Merope marido e mulher!

Por um segundo Merope, a menina, teve o vislumbre dela e Tom, um pouco mais velhos, entrando numa capelinha rústica. As duas meninas observaram, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, os bonecos sentados num círculo de pedrinhas brancas e sinetas bem vermelhas.

-Vamos deixar eles aí – começou Ginny – Na lua-de-mel.

Merope encarou a amiga:

- O que eles fazem numa lua-de-mel?

- Eer... boba! Eles se beijam, né? Vem, vem pular corda.

**_Make a sound and I'll make you feel right  
Right at home, yeah  
Yeah, right at home, yeah_**

_**Nobody got ...?  
But how come it's so easy to you  
You know it's like me at times I can be careless  
But your words seem so obtuse  
But then again I know you feel guilty  
And you tell me you want me again  
But I don't need any of your pity  
I got plenty of my own friends  
They're all above me** _

A vida por vezes é representada como uma linha cheia de altos e baixos. São como as ladeiras de uma colina. Momentos bons e momentos ruins. Tem pessoas que tem uma vida amarga, sempre tentando escalar encostas maiores do que suportariam e tem pessoas acostumadas a viverem nos cumes verdejantes e enlouquecem ao ver tudo que construíram rolar colina abaixo. Uma coisa que é certa é que as ladeiras nunca são as mesmas, cedo ou tarde elas mudam, seja a grama que as encobre mudando com as estações, sejam suas pedras moldadas pelo vento e pela erosão, mesmo as mais sólidas. Merope Gaunt viu-se correndo no topo da mais verdejante das colinas. Pena que essas são sempre as mais íngremes.

Cada vez mais nuvens vinham do oeste cobrir o céu com um pesado manto cinza, um prenúncio de tempestade. Ginny e Merope desciam a colina à toda, rindo das gotas de chuva que tentavam pegá-las. Como riam. Girando de mãos dadas, indo e vindo. O vento agitava seus cabelos e sacudia as sinetas como a um bando de adolescentes lépidas. No finalzinho da descida as meninas se atiraram ao chão. O vira-tempo soltou da segurança da correntinha e se espatifou em mil caquinhos dourados.

Ginny chegou em casa carregando as bonecas debaixo do braço. Estava suja de terra, os joelhos ralados e um ar choroso. Sua mãe, a srª Weasley, embora estivesse muito aliviada em ver a filha antes da tempestade desabar, assustou-se com o estado da garota e perguntou:

- O que houve filha?

A menina largou as bonecas no chão e subiu a escada chorando:

- Minha amiga foi embora!

Molly Weasley observou a filha sumir para o andar superior e voltou para a cozinha, balançando a cabeça. Ginny e seus amigos imaginários... Recolheu uma bonequinha de cabelos de lã cinzenta. Haviam sinetas enroscadas na lã e em torno do pescoço pendia uma correntinha dourada.

- Merope!?

Merope Gaunt acordou assustada. Estava deitada no chão sujo do quarto de Marvolo. Trancou rápido o baú e correu para a sala onde seu pai espancava a porta de entrada.

- Onde estava menina? – Marvolo sibilou para a filha.

- Eu dormi – respondeu a garota, muito depressa – Desculpe!

- Ah, tá! Sai logo da minha frente, bruxinha abortada!

Merope sumiu para o quintal, trêmula de pensar no que aconteceria se Marvolo notasse o sumiço de um de seus bens. Correu até o campo. Quase podia ver a sua mãe andando por lá, um vestido esvoaçante de linho branco. Encontrou um único ramo de sinetas. Ajoelhou-se defronte à plantinha, tentando lembrar onde sua mãe fora enterrada, algum lugar em meio ao campo, pois não a quiseram no cemitério local. O longo cabelo cinza caia sobre o rosto. Como era a música para trazer o riso? Sentiu um nó na garganta. Como era a música mesmo? Sua mãe fora ruiva, os cabelos quase tão vermelhos como as pétalas das florzinhas. Esquecera de ter dito isso à sua amiga. Um aperto no peito. Teria sido tão bom sumir para todo o sempre! Só conseguiu murmurar:

- Amiga...

**_Make a sound and I'll make you feel right  
Right at home  
Right at home_**

_**I'm thinkin' about my doorbell  
When ya gonna ring it, when ya gonna ring it  
Yeah, I'm thinkin' about my doorbell  
Oh, oh well** _

_**FIM**_

* * *

Notas da Autora: A música "My Doorbell" é dos White Stripes e ao ver o clipe, a fic surgiu completa em minha mente.

* * *


End file.
